


The God Who Answers After Dark

by red_sus



Category: The Invisible Life of Addie LaRue - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, I Tried, One Shot, forgive me if the timeline is messed up a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_sus/pseuds/red_sus
Summary: The darkness heard her call.And he always answered.Oh, how he would enjoy breaking her.Oneshot I wrote after finishing TILoALR because Ineededwanted a Luc POV.
Relationships: Addie LaRue/Henry Strauss, Addie LaRue/Luc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The God Who Answers After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

The fear radiating off of her pleases him. So panicked she hadn’t noticed the sun had hidden itself from the world, that this is now _his_ world, and he can do with it what he sees fit. 

Her desperate pleas ring out against the night, and a wicked grin tugs at the corners of his lips. He shifts his form - curly black hair, emerald eyes, high cheekbones, the stranger she so often conjured in the depths of the night. And he relishes in the fact that it will no longer be _her_ stranger, that it will always be tainted after this encounter. Because he knows she will bargain away whatever it takes. 

And so when she offers the wooden ring, the darkness denies her. Greedy, humans were always so _greedy._ Offering a mere mortal ring in exchange for eternity. And so when he declines her offer, sees the panic forming in her eyes, he knows he has already won. She craves freedom so badly that it will be her downfall instead of salvation. 

He cocks his head at her next offer. “ _Then take my life when I am done with it. You can have my soul when I don’t want it anymore.”_ This. This, he could live with. As he declares it a deal, he smirks to himself. 

_Don't want it anymore, indeed,_ he thinks. The darkness now only has to wait - wait until she realizes he has liberated her to the utmost extent, and how it will ultimately destroy her.

* * *

She is a curious sort of girl. 

Each time he has asked if she wished to surrender in the past, she refused - and he could see it was slowly eating away at her now. Yet she refuses to give in.

No matter, then. He can wait.

* * *

Another has forgotten her. As he has seen so many times before, she slips out, always with that foolish hope this one would remember. And in a single, dark caress of her mind, he reminds her that he will always remember the girl doomed to be forgotten.

* * *

She has given the darkness a name. 

_Luc_

He does not mind it, rather likes it, actually. 

A peculiar little thing, she is. She hates him for this, for her ‘curse’, but here she is asking about him again. He plays along with her, because he genuinely enjoys her company sometimes, but always remembers the end prize. 

He is surprised she has lasted this long. He didn’t think her weak. Strong-willed, strong-minded Adeline LaRue would not be broken easily. It would take time, and he knows the one thing she wants, the one thing she will do _anything_ for. 

To be remembered.

* * *

“I remember you.”

He watches her shock, happiness, fear, everything in between laid out on her face for all to see. Sees her thoughts racing inside that brain of hers. She thinks he has made an error. He has not. It is all a part of his plan, because he _will_ have her soul when all is said and done. 

* * *

A year later, and they are happy together. 

The darkness knows it will not last much longer, that she will soon know that Henry Strauss lied to her. He didn’t have forever. It was a matter of a month before his bargain expired. He knows she will do anything to save him, so when she offers herself, he accepts.

She has that glint in her eye she gets when she’s planning something, and he knows she worded her bargain ever so carefully this time - “ _as long as you’ll have me by your side”._ He knows she plans to make him hate her, to release her, but he will never let her go. At least not for a while. Human memories are so, so delicate and fragile, and grow dim over time. Even with his notebooks filled with the story she could never tell, she will fade from his memory. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh… all gone.

He begins another game of waiting. And after all these centuries of watching Adeline LaRue, he has gotten very, very good at waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i decided to write this on a whim since i had nothing better to do (insert my other fanfics screaming) so your support means a lot <3


End file.
